An EightYearOld Student's Sweet Gazing
by shajira
Summary: Love is when you look at her picture for hours then suddenly realize that it is a…


**An Eight-Year-Old Student's Sweet Gazing**

_**Shajira**_

_Love is when you look at her picture for hours then suddenly realize that it is a…._

Disclaimer: I own neither of CLAMP's CCS nor this quote. But I do own Li Syaoran (yea right, in dreamland!) XD

A/N: If any of you have come across my **Eight-Year-Old Student **fics namely, **An Eight-Year-Old Student's Sweet Quote **and **An Eight-Year-Old Student's Sweet Realization, **oh well, here's the third installment since many of you asked for another adorable quote. XD

-x-

Li Syaoran is very lucky, very very lucky indeed. After years of being friends with the additional bonus of an assumed unrequited love, he finally got the girl of his dreams. Kinomoto Sakura, the love of his life, is officially his girl as of,

"Today," he smirked to himself. Even though it's only a few minutes past 5 pm, he lied on his bed with a silly smile on his handsome face; his amber eyes gleaming with unmistakable happiness. This is cloud nine! Nothing can exceed this feeling he has right now…

Oh, wait. Scratch that.

He reached underneath his favorite pillow and searched for something. When he felt the smooth texture of _that_ thing, he excitedly raised it up to be examined fully by his gorgeous eyes. Actually, he's been doing this since he was an eight-years-old. This has been his routine for many years now.

He gazed at Sakura's beautiful face as he imagined the silkiness of her auburn locks, the power of her dazzling emerald eyes on him, those luscious lips, her petite and sexy figure that many envy her for…Golly, just the thought of her is making Syaoran want to jump out of bed and race to her home (but he knows that won't be done since her brother Touya is always on gurad). And just gazing at her picture with those laughing eyes of hers and smiling lips is not helping him either. He so wanted to call her up right now to make sure that she's safe home and to tell her he'll be seeing her tomorrow then and that he loves her so and that chocolate is really sweet that's why it's his favorite and that…but he just couldn't because something about a an important family dinner came up.

And thus, leaving Syaoran Li, all alone in his apartment, and the captivating face of his Cherry Blossom in a photograph..and a major nosebleed.

-x-

Syaoran sighed for the umpteenth time that night. He just couldn't get enough of the love of his life. He never moved an inch from his spot of gazing at her face.

His long hours of looking at her picture was interrupted by a knock on the door. He tried to ignore for he only wanted to do now is continue looking at her beautiful face. But the knock just wouldn't stop. In fact, the person who's trying to ruin this wonderful moment is already banging on his door. _Go on, I will NEVER open it up!_

True, Syaoran did not need to open it up for the door to his bedroom suddenly opened. In came the annoying face of his cousin.

"What are you doing here, Hiiragizawa?" he barked.

"My my…and here I am, thinking you'd be nicer to your only relative here in Japan," Eriol answered smoothly as he unceremoniously plopped himself on his bed. Because of this, Syaoran was forced to sit up.

"Seriously, answer my question."

"Well, my date with Tomoyo was canceled. And I kinda didn't feel like cooking so I thought of coming here to have dinner. But it seemed like your lazy enough not o make dinner. Come on, Syaoran. It's almost 9pm and I'm starving."

"I'm not hungry. I'm busy," he reasoned out. He really didn't feel like going out to eat dinner.

"And what, pray tell, made you busy, my cute little cousin?" Syaoran didn't answer him. He just stared at him. Eriol narrowed his eyes and that's when he saw that Syaoran was clutching a photograph. " hey, what's that?"

"Nothing!" Syaoran made the mistake of reacting that way. Eriol easily took the picture away from him before Syaoran could hide it. _Damn. That's MY Sakura's picture!_

Eriol squinted his eyes. "What's with the group picture?" he asked which made Syaoran's eyes bulged like a saucer...err, a plate, I should say. " Ha! I remember this. This is where we went to the beach with the whole class! How old are we in this? Nine? Eight?" Eriol then chuckled looking at his friends.

In the picture, Eriol and Yamazaki Takashi were making a sand castle while their other cousin Li Mei Lin is playing splash with the other girls namely Mihara Chiharu, Sasaki Rika and Yanagisawa Naoko. Daidouji Tomoyo, his girlfriend of 10 months now, is off in the side videotaping an eight-year-old Sakura trying to revive a passed out and _very red_ Syaoran (_actually, he's just nosebleeding at the sight of Sakura_).

"So, my cute little cousin, don't tell me you're having the hots for Yamazaki?"

"WHAT?!" Eriol just raised his brows suggestively. In that, the only reply Syaoran could muster was a, "I'm straight!"

Eriol just chuckled. "Then what's with this?"

"So, can't I look at it?" Syaoran answered in his defense. _Can't a guy gaze at his girlfriend?! _But Syaoran will never admit it to Eriol.

"Hmmm…" Eriol just hummed and muttered something like, "…l_ove is when you look at her picture for hours then suddenly realize that it is a group picture…"_

-x-

So? What d'ya think?

Wow, I miss writing. Haha. I've been busy with schoolwork that I never found time to continue writing.

But anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And please read my other fics! Thank you!

See that little button down there?

Much love,

Shajira XD


End file.
